


There’s a rumor

by Dalish_rouge_archer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, after season 13, gabe coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalish_rouge_archer/pseuds/Dalish_rouge_archer
Summary: Gabriel has come back to the Winchesters and the reader after being MIA for a year(this is post season 13 because I can't handle Gabriel being gone again) he begins to hear rumors that the reader doesn't love him anymore that she has moved on. Now he has to make the decision to confront the reader about what he has been hearing from others or to just let her go. This one was inspired by the song “There’s a Rumor” by The August Empire. This is a sequel to Fireflies and Starshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P9wXcIkuuXg  (if you want to listen to the song)





	There’s a rumor

**Author's Note:**

> (y/n)= your name  
> (h/l)= hair length  
> (y/n/n)= your nickname  
> (h/c) = Hair color  
> Bold text are inner thoughts  
> So after much thought, I decided to make a sequel to my first story, Fireflies, and Stars, I couldn't handle Gabe being gone so I brought him back! please leave comments and Kudos.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a year since Gabriel had sacrificed himself to save everyone from apocalypse world Michael, a year since he had seen (y/n), Cas or any of the others, and now he was back on earth again. Gabe had one thing on his mind getting back to (y/n). He had just enough grace stored up to conjure up a car so he could get to the bunker so he could see (y/n), thankfully he was only one state over, that's when it hit him, he started to hear rumors from the other angels in his head that the human who loved the archangel had moved on, with Castiel of all beings, that it seemed like she did love Gabe anymore. He quickly shook the thoughts from his head as he drove. He reached the bunker within a few hours, picking up his phone as he parked just down the hill from the bunker, he stared at the picture of (y/n) and himself as his background before bringing up her phone number. “What if it was true, what if (y/n) had really moved on….” he thought to himself. As he walked closer he could hear (y/n) laughing with Jack and Cas as they walked out of the door. Cas had his arm around (y/n)’s shoulder and her arm was around Cas’s waist. Gabriel’s heart dropped, but then he noticed what she was wearing, it was his green jacket, the one she loved so much. 

With a determined nod, he made his way up the hill, Jack saw him first his mouth dropping open. (y/n) looked over at him. “Jack, what's wrong?” (y/n) asked as she looked in the direction that he was looking in as did Cas. “its. It's Gabriel..” Jack said quietly. (y/n) looked over at the archangel as stopped just in front of them. “Hey, cupcake. Did you miss me?” Gabe said with a small smile hoping the answer was yes.( y/n) stood frozen hugging Gabriel’s green coat around her trying to figure out if she was dreaming or if it was real. Cas moved in front of (y/n) and Jack, Gabriel raised his hand in defense. “Easy Castiel, it's really me.” Gabriel said as his brother’s eyes scanned over him. “ you died, Michael had an archangel blade… how are you here?” Cas asked still in defense mode. “That is the $64 question, I don't know for once..” Gabriel said still not lowering his hands as he saw (y/n) peeking out from behind Cas. (y/n) moved to to to pass Cas, studying the person in front of them. “I have 3 questions only the real Gabriel would know.” (y/n) said stealing her nerves. “Ok, first question what is one of my favorite thing to do to relax?” (y/n) asked. Without hesitation Gabriel answered.” watching fireflies and looking at the stars, with my arms around you.” he said. “Ok.. next question… what is my most prized possession?” she asked taking a step closer. Once again without hesitation “you don't have just one you have two, one is the silver trinity knot ring I gave you on our first anniversary when I took you to Ireland, the one you never take off, and my favorite green jacket that you constantly borrowed. The one that you are wearing right now.” he answered his smile growing a bit more as he watched Cas become less defensive. (y/n) took another step forward, as she held back tears. “ last question, where did you stash me when you trapped Sam, Dean and I in TV land?” (y/n) asked as her body began to shake. “I stashed you in my apartment because I didn't want you getting hurt, I only wanted to mess with you muttonhead brothers, it was also the first time you and I spent more than 5 minutes with each other, and the first time I asked you out on a date,” he said finally lowering his hands. “You got them all right..” (y/n) said as she moved in front of Gabe cupping his face in her hands looking into his whiskey-colored eyes. “It's you. It's really you..” she whispered resting her forehead against his.” I missed you so much Gabe, I thought I lost you again.” (y/n) said hugging Gabriel tightly.

They stayed like that for a moments before walking back to the others “ Cas, Jack… It's really him.” (y/n) called with a smile on her face as they walked back to the others, Gabriel had his arm around (y/n) waist. Once they reached the others Gabe hugged jack and Cas, “where are Sam, Dean, and Mary?” Gabriel asked as they walked into the bunker. “Sam and Mary are in the library, but Gabe… we lost Dean, Michael took him…” Jack said stopping short. “Dean let him in to save Sam and me from my Father… and (y/n) took it really hard but that smile she had on her face when you were walking back to us was the first real smile I've seen from her in over a year.” Jack said as he leads Gabriel to the library. Sam and Mary looked up from their books. “Gabriel. Your… you're alive and (y/n) is smiling..” Sam said as he stood up walking over to his sister. “Sam, I'm sorry about Dean I should have been here to help,” Gabriel said looking down. “ You have nothing to apologize for sweetie, because of you we saved so many people.” Mary said walking to Gabriel and hugging him tightly. “ it's nice to see my little girl with a smile on her face again too..” she said looking over at (y/n). Gabriel took (y/n)’s hand in his, all he wanted right now was to be close to her. After being caught up on what had happened over the past year Gabriel looked over at (y/n) who was fighting to stay awake. “ I’m going take her to bed,” he said seeing (y/n) falling asleep on his shoulder still holding his hand. “Come on cupcake lets get you to bed,” Gabe whispered kissing her forehead. “I'm not sleepy..” (y/n) mumbled as Gabe lifted her in his arms. (y/n) snuggled into Gabriel’s chest as he carried her, gently laying her in bed. “(y/n) do you want to get changed or do you just want to sleep in the close you have on?” Gabe whispered gently running his fingers through her (h/l) (h/c) hair. “Comfy in what I have on,” she mumbled kicking off her shoes. “Ok, do you want me to stay?” he asked quietly. (y/n) gripped the sleeve of his leather jacket as she opened her eyes to look at her archangel. “ Please... “ was all (y/n) said and that was all Gabe needed to hear. Gabriel kicked off his boot and put his jacket on the nearby chair. After pulling the covers over them Gabriel wound his arms around (y/n), holding her close. “ I love you so much (y/n), and I will try my very best to never leave you alone again,” he whispered kissing the top of her head. “ I love you to Gabe, and I knew that you would find your way back to me, you always do.” (y/n) said snuggling into Gabriel’s side. For the first time in a year (y/n) slept through the night knowing that at least she had gotten Gabe back and now all they had to do was to get Dean back, but that was a worry for tomorrow, for now, she was content with being back in Gabriel’s arms.


End file.
